1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording system and an apparatus constituting said system.
2. Related Background Art
There is already proposed an image recording apparatus employing a recording auxiliary adaptor provided for example with an auxiliary optical system and a recording operation unit.
However, if said apparatus is provided not only with the recording function but also the reproducing function, there may be inconveniences such as an erasure of the recorded image during reproduction or overlapped recording, for example if a recording instruction is erroneously given by the auxiliary adaptor while the recorded image is reproduced in the record/reproducing apparatus.
Also, as one of such auxiliary adaptors, there is already known a so-called film adaptor, which is attachable to a camera body, for recording an image previously recorded on a film.
In such a film adaptor, however, the camera body is positioned downwards so that the buttons for the recording operation become difficult to manipulate. Also, the camera may be erroneously used in the film image recording mode (negative/positive inversion mode) when it is not mounted on the film adaptor.
The film image recording in such a system is conducted by setting the camera body in the film image recording mode using a mode selector button on the camera body, then turning on the power source for illumination of the film adaptor, and turning on a recording trigger button of the camera body.
However, the recording of film image often involves erroneous recording operations, such as erroneous inversion of the film, erroneous selection of the image on the film, or an aberration in the film position.
In the case of such an erroneous image recording, it is rather tedious to erase only the unnecessary images by setting the camera in the erasure mode, and there may result erroneous erasures.
Also, these operations are complicated, so that there may be errors in operations such as an image recording operation without illumination in the film adaptor, or without setting the camera in the film image recording mode.